Under the Moonlight
by Machina Super Monstrum
Summary: A special place for a special woman, a perfect night to be together and...to be free.


Drabble: In the moonlight, we are free...

 ***A/N: Inspiration Song: Hallucinating Colours by ReverBrony. Song itself is Solitude by ReverBrony** *

The light of the broken moon shines bright across the placid pond, its surface completely still in the dead of night with not a soul around but for the two lovers silhouetted against the thin tree line, moving in towards the lake.

"Just a little further."

"Are you sure? You've been saying that for some time."

"I'm certain. We should be almost there, I promise it'll be worth it."

"I know it will be. I trust you."

"Just keep your eyes closed. I want this to be perfect."

"Ok, Jaune."

 _'Where did that spot go… ah, there!"_

There, next to the lake, against a large, worn rock, Jaune's small setup still lay. "Just a few more steps Glynda. Aaaaaand, alright, go ahead and open your eyes."

Glynda finally pulls her hand away from her face, her vibrant green eyes staring into the smiling face of her secret lover. Jaune steps out of the way, waving a hand at the lake with a flourish and whispering gently in her ear, "Surprise my dear."

The older blonde couldn't help but gasp deeply at the natural beauty before her.

The voice of her knight shook her from her reverie, "I know we don't get much time to ourselves normally so, I wanted to make tonight special because here, right now, we aren't teacher and student, we are not Hunter and Huntress, we are just Jaune and Glynda, lovers together. Here, under the moonlight, we are free…"

Words fail her as the whole situation compounds itself, her emotions welling to the forefront and tears falling down her cheeks.

Her body shakes as everything, all the pent up feelings, the yearning, the joy, the anger at the world, all flow free from her. With a jump, she grabs Jaune tightly, pulling him close to her heart, the tears dropping into his hair as she whispers 'thank you' again and again.

The knight smiles softly and reaches up to gently rub her back. "You're welcome, my sweet, but there's still more to the night if you want."

She pulls away, sniffling lightly as a genuine smile graces her normally stern face. "Of course."

With a slow caress of her tear stained cheek, the boy stands and pulls something from beneath the rock, setting it on top and pushing a button with a low click, after which a soft song begins to play.

Extending an open hand, the moonlight haloing him in a bright corona, Jaune asks the only natural question, "May I have this dance?"

Glynda smiles wider. She slips her shoes off and takes the boys hand, pulled naturally into his arms, as the two begin a slow dance to the haunting song.

The ground is damp beneath her stocking clad feet, but at this point, the ground could be mud and she wouldn't care.

A few moments pass in the comfortable, close silence until Jaune leans into her ear, "I need you to lift us above the water and hold it."

"What?" Her face still dreamy.

"Trust me."

Pulling the crop from its place on her thigh, the teacher waves it with a flick, lifting the two, still locked in their lovers dance, up and over the shining, still lake.

Another minute or so passes with the only noise the breath of the two dancers and the haunting melody playing from down below.

The song begins to pick up and Jaune pulls her closer, spinning around with more intensity, whispering to himself, "3… 2… 1…"

As the song hits its swell and the boy reaches one, the still lake below erupts in a vibrant show of color as small orbs of water rise, shining in a menagerie of colors and casting a glow all about them, their height perfect to continue dancing amidst the glimmering orbs.

The display lasts only a few, brief moments before the orbs begin to fade and dissipate and the song winds down. Jaune nods and the two of the gently descend as the song falls into its ending strides.

As the teacher looks at her lover with joy filled, teary eyes, he stares deeply in to her shimmering emerald orbs, "I love you Glynda Goodwitch."

Their feet touch the soft, damp ground once again as she leans in, her head in the crook of his neck. "And I love you Jaune Arc."

The lake returns to its clear, undisturbed state once again while the final notes of the song fade into the night as the two lovers come together in a single, passionate kiss...

 ***A/N: This was written spur of the moment and unintentionally spitefully after someone very harshly disparaged fanfiction. I guess I wanted prove them wrong and show just how beautiful and elegant our art can be. I hope this has done so...***


End file.
